With the development of science and technology, the way of shifting gears for vehicle is gradually changing from manual gear shifting to automatic gear shifting. The automatic gear shifting is achieved by automatic transmission, wherein dual clutch automatic transmission has been welcomed by the market due to its high transmission efficiency. The dual clutch automatic transmission adopts two clutches, one clutch is used to control the odd gears, and the other one is used to control the even gears. Through the automatic switching between the two clutches, the gear shifting is achieved and can be realized under load, i.e., the power is not interrupted during the gear shifting, to improve the comfort of the vehicle.
When an automatic transmission is realizing automatic gear shifting, a system component, i.e., shift actuator, is required for achieving the automatic gear shifting. At present, the hydraulic shift actuator is commonly used. Gear shifting is usually realized by synchronizers, which are connected to, and rotated with, a corresponding shaft. One side or two sides of the synchronizer is provided with gears having different gear ratios. Under the action of the shift executor, the synchronizer is driven to move axially and be engaged with a neighboring gear, such that the gear is coupled to the shaft, realizing the synchronization of the gear and the shaft, to thereby output power.
Currently, the automatic transmission generally provides eight gears (including the reverse gear), a gear-shifting control system is used to control the shift actuator to realize the gear shifting of the eight gears. In prior art, in order to realize the gearshift control and the safety control of the automatic transmission, the gear-shifting control system ordinary uses a large number of slide valves and solenoid valves, the system becomes complicated and the drive control efficiency is low. Furthermore, in prior art, when a clutch responsible for odd gears (or even gears) is in working state, it is unable to prohibit the operation of odd gears (or even gears), which may result in misoperation when the transmission runs, to cause damage to the transmission.